My Worst Nightmare
by The Creator16
Summary: Dana and Zoey are kidnapped by a psycho stalker. It is up to Chase, Logan, Michael, Nicole, Dustin, and Quinn to save them. Will they be able to save them? Who is the stalker? Read and Find out...! DL AND ZC. Warning: Rape


**My Worst Nightmare**

** Dana and Zoey are kidnapped by a person who has been stalking them for a while. Will anyone come and save them, and if so Who? Warning: Rape is involved in the story. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zoey 101.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Nightmare Begins**

**Dana's POV:**

** I wake up not even knowing where I am or what happened. Everything is a blur at first. But as I slowly gain consciousness everything seems clear. I am laying down on something soft, and then I realize it's a bed. I look down and realize that I am in my red bra and blue underwear. "Where are my clothes?" I ask myself. I try to move but then I realize that my hands and feet are chained to the bed. I begin to panic. I try to free myself from the chains. I yank and I tug, but it's no use "Oh my God, this can't be happening!" I yell. Suddenly I hear a voice. **

** "Dana is that you?" asked a familiar voice. I knew that voice anywhere. It was my roommate Zoey. We had been roommates for a year now, and basically you could say we are best friends along with our other friend Nicole. **

** "Zoey?"**

** "Over here," said Zoey. I turn my head to the right to see Zoey in the same predicament as me. Her hands and feet were chained to a different bed beside me. She was in her pink bra and underwear too. "What's going on? How did we get here? The last thing I remember is that we were sitting in our room, but the rest is a blur," said Zoey.. I could see the fear in her eyes although she tried to remain calm. **

** "I don't know," I said. I tried to remember what had happened before we ended up here. Luckily when Zoey reminded me that we were in our rooms before all this, it all came back to me.**

**End of POV**

**Flashback…**

**It was sunny Saturday Morning at PCA. The girls were hanging out in their rooms. Zoey was reading a book. Nicole was blow drying her hair, and Dana was trying to sleep. However, when you are trying to sleep while a blow dryer is on, it's not exactly peaceful. "Nicole, would you please turn your stupid hair blow dryer off? I am trying to sleep!" said Dana. **

** "I have to blow dry my hair. If I don't then it will frizz!" said Nicole.**

** "So," said Dana. She didn't really care if Nicole's hair fell off and she went bald. She could at least be polite enough to blow dry her hair in the bathroom.**

** "So, I don't want cute boys to see me with frizzy hair. They might give me names like Frizzy Girl!" Nicole stopped and thought about it. "Hey, that actually sounds cute," said Nicole as she began to daydream. Zoey and Dana just rolled their eyes. Nicole was always going boy crazy, but you got to love Nicole and her ditzy moments.**

** "Nicole, why don't you just go to the bathroom and blow dry your hair?" suggested Zoey. **

** "Okay," said Nicole. She picked up her blow dryer and walked out of the room. Zoey just laughed. **

** "You got to love Nicole," said Zoey. She put her book down on the dresser.**

** "Yeah," said Dana. **

** "Hey you want to go get breakfast when Nicole gets back?" asked Zoey.**

** "Sure," said Dana. "Are we still going to meet the guys at the park?"**

** "Why so you can go see Logan," said Zoey playing around with Dana.**

** "No!" said Dana denying it. She did have a crush on Logan. Even though he was obnoxious and prideful, he was still cute. She was trying not to blush but it was no use.**

** "Yes, you do. I see you blushing," said Zoey.**

"**Well, we already know you want to go see Chase!" said Dana. Zoey began to blush.**

"**Ha, I knew it!" said Dana.**

"**Alright, let's just go, and will tell Nicole to meet us at the Café," said Zoey. Suddenly, some masked guy came into the room, and shot both of them with a needle. The girls began to feel weak and tired. Dana tried to get the needle out of her stomach, but she was too weak. She watched as Zoey just fell to the floor unconscious. Dana tried to stay up, but she just fell to the floor and passed out.**

**End of Flashback…**

** After that it was all a blur. The next thing Zoey and Dana knew, they were chained to a bed in some dark room, and they were in their bra and underwear. Dana and Zoey were happy Nicole was not here. They didn't want to have to be put through this. Suddenly a guy walked into the room. He was a very tall, skinny man. Looked like he was in his early 20s, and he was muscular. "Ah, Dana Cruz and Zoey Brooks, it's great to finally meet you girls." He said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jack Carson, and welcome to my home. It is very big, and I am sure you two will love it."**

** "What do you want you creep!" yelled Dana. Jack just looked at Dana and smiled. He walked over to her. **

** "Well to be honest, I want both of you. I have been stalking you ever since you arrived at PCA. Finally, after all that dreaming and fantasizing, I have you both." **

** "Where are our clothes?" said Zoey.**

** "Oh you want need them anymore because you too are my sex slaves. Every day, you girls will have sex with me and will go through some other things I have planned for you," said Jack. Zoey and Dana did not like the sound of this at all.**

** "Screw you!" said Dana.**

** "Alright then Dana since you want to talk like that. You get to go first. Jack pulled another needle out, and walked over to Dana. Dana tried to fight it, but she couldn't. Jack grabbed her arm and stuck the needle in. Within seconds, Dana fell asleep.**

** "Dana!" yelled Zoey. "Get away from her!"**

** "Don't worry Zoey, you will get your turn soon," said Jack. "You're coming with me," he said to Dana who was already unconscious. He took the chains off her and carried her out the room. Zoey began to cry. She felt hopeless not being able to save her friend from that creep's torture. There was nothing she could do though.**

** Well that concludes Chapter 1. What do you think of it so far? Tell me. Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. What will happen to Dana? Does anyone know that Zoey and Dana have been kidnapped? Find out Soon…! **


End file.
